Dance With The Devil
by Dusk Falling
Summary: Yoruichi is a vampire. Soi Fon, her victim. But could she really be considered that if she enjoys it? AU. YoruSoi


**Warning: **This story contains yuri (girlxgirl), so if that's not your thing, then I suggest you do not read this story. It also contains mature themes (language, sex, violence, etc.), so if that's not your thing, either, or if you're not old enough, I also suggest you pass on reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, this is simply me using them for entertainment purposes. It wouldn't really be fanfiction if I owned them ;)**

_A/N: I know, I know, totally cliché, but I thought it was about time I jumped on the bandwagon. I'd been thinking about something like this for a while and jjchopper's image on deviantART (I may post a link later if people want it) in addition to Jennifer's Body (great movie, by the way, highly recommend it) kind of gave me the push I needed to actually get off my lazy ass and write it, so thanks to them :)_

_On another note, I'm not really a big fan of 'Twilight' (yeah, I know, go ahead and call me a loser XD), so the vampires in this aren't really like the characters in 'Twilight'. Probably closer to something like 'Moonlight' or 'True Blood', but not based off them, either. Does that even make sense? If not, just read and hopefully you'll understand more XD I will be explaining things throughout the story (and be going more in-depth with the whole vampire-theory thing I used for this story, as it's a bit unique from the ones I found when I was looking them up for this), but if something doesn't make sense, feel free to ask, I promise I don't bite ;) _

_Anyway, please enjoy the story :)

* * *

_

**Prologue**

Abarai Renji hated Mondays. He hated that the weekend was over and he had to get up early to get to work. He hated that the week was just starting and he had five days of work ahead of him. He hated the _work_, the "odd jobs", that he did. But more than that, he hated when his boss sent him to his best friend's apartment to wake her up. He wasn't even sure why, seeing as she didn't even work or anything.

Yes, he hated Mondays and realized all these reasons why as he stood in the hall in front of Shihouin Yoruichi's door, his hand frozen in midair as if to knock. A gasp could be heard through the thin wood followed by a moan and what sounded like a whimper. He went pale before turning a bright red.

Inside the room, Soi Fon lay gazing at her lover, whose teeth were currently buried beneath the flesh of her wrist, the hand holding her own in place oddly gentle. She closed her eyes, leaning back into the pillow.

It had been about a year since she'd learned that Yoruichi was a vampire and things had long since gone back to normal. If you could consider a gentle, carefree, overprotective vampire girlfriend normal. Most of the time it was easy to overlook the blood-drinking part, as just about everything else seemed to be the same as before she knew, though somewhere along the line she stopped minding even that so much.

She opened her eyes and frowned when she felt Yoruichi pull away. "That's it?" She inquired.

"You sound disappointed." Yoruichi chuckled, causing her to blush and look away. This only caused the Goddess to laugh harder. Soi scowled at her but didn't say anything. The scowl didn't remain long, however, as she noticed just how close she was to Yoruichi. This only caused the blush to tint her cheeks once again.

Her eyes flicked down to Yoruichi's lips for a moment before moving back up. Yoruichi seemed to notice this, closing the distance between them. Soi cringed slightly at the taste of her own blood on Yoruichi's lips but made no audible objections. Her breath caught as Yoruichi slipped a hand under her top, her lips moving from Soi's to the Chinese girl's neck. Soi's eyes slid shut once again, a gasp passing through her lips as Yoruichi kissed a particularly sensitive spot, her hand still moving further up…

And then, suddenly, it was gone. Soi opened her eyes with a groan of annoyance. Yoruichi wore an amused smile as she sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the first-aid kit." Yoruichi answered casually.

"For what?" Soi asked, perhaps a bit too forcefully. In answer, Yoruichi leaned back in, though instead of finishing what she started, she ran her cool finger along the thin trail of blood starting to drip from Soi's wrist. She held her finger up to show the younger woman, who could only mumble a feeble "oh" as Yoruichi licked the blood off her finger teasingly.

She stood, walking into the bathroom connected to the bedroom. She returned a moment later with the first-aid kit and sat back down on the bed. She held her hand out and Soi placed her own hand, palm up, in it. Yoruichi ran a thumb over the wound on her wrist gently, her eyes softening as Soi winced slightly. She murmured an apology of sorts and started to bandage the crescent-shaped wounds.

Soi couldn't help but wonder how exactly it was that Yoruichi could be so gentle and clean – there was never blood dripping down her chin like in the stereotypical vampire movies, no gaping holes in her "victim's" necks, there was rarely even a single drop of blood left behind wherever her last…meal was. Not to mention how carefree and comfortable she was around humans. And if that wasn't enough, she never _killed_ her "victims" and they certainly never turned into vampires themselves. Soi would know, considering she _was_ one.

"That should do it." Yoruichi said, placing the rest of the roll of bandages on the bedside table before leaning in, "Now, where were we?"

"I…wait, I—" Soi started to protest, only to be cut off by Yoruichi's lips on hers. All coherent thought was lost as Yoruichi ran her tongue along Soi's bottom lip, silently asking entrance, which Soi gladly granted. It (barely) registered in the back of her mind that she was going to be late for college if she didn't leave soon, but she ignored it, instead choosing to wrap her arms around Yoruichi.

After a moment, Yoruichi's lips left Soi's in favor of the girl's neck as she tried to catch her breath enough to object again. "Wait…Yoruichi, I…I have a presentation tod—"

She was cut off once more by a moan as Yoruichi cupped her breast, her thumb rubbing the already hardened peak through her shirt.

"You say no but your body is saying something completely different." Yoruichi said in Soi's ear, earning another moan from the smaller woman. "But," she sighed, though still smirking as she pulled away once again, "if you must go…"

This time Soi groaned in frustration and flopped back into her pillow. "You're going to be the death of me." She muttered, to which Yoruichi just chuckled.

"Come on, I'll drive you." She said, tossing Soi a shirt. Soi looked mildly horrified by Yoruichi's offer but managed to catch the article of clothing.

"It's okay. It's not far and it's nice enough out, I'll just walk." She replied. Yoruichi shrugged, already knowing what Soi's answer would be.

Soi dressed in silence, putting on jeans and a somewhat loose long-sleeved shirt to cover the bandages. It wasn't until she was putting her shoes on that she noticed Yoruichi staring at her with a look Soi couldn't even begin to guess meant. She gave her a questioning look and Yoruichi blinked, seeming to shake herself mentally.

"What?" She asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Soi replied.

"Oh. I guess I just…spaced out." Yoruichi said. 'Spaced out'? Was that really the best excuse she could come up with? Soi raised a brow and they both knew that she knew Yoruichi was lying.

Soi shrugged it off, though—for the moment, at least—opting instead to say, "I'll be back late today; Tatsuki wants help with the new recruits for the track team."

Yoruichi nodded, waving to her girlfriend as she practically flew out the door. And straight into one Abarai Renji. She cursed, glancing up at the redhead and asking, or rather, hissing, "Abarai, what the hell do you want?"

Yoruichi walked up behind the quick-tempered Chinese girl—probably closer than she cared for, not that Yoruichi cared—with a typical bored look on her face, one hand on the door as she leaned casually on it and the other on the door frame beside Soi.

"What's up?" She inquired just as casually, her tone probably mirroring her expression.

Soi didn't wait around to see what Renji was there for, instead pushing her way past the tattooed man and down the hall, grumbling something about already being late.

-

"Isn't she a bit old for you?" Tatsuki asked in a somewhat disapproving tone over her lunch tray.

Soi nearly choked on a bite of her own lunch. "What? Why do you say that?"

She would admit that she didn't know exactly how old Yoruichi was—she hadn't asked—but she knew she was over two-hundred, at least. How much more, Soi couldn't even begin to guess. She could be well over three-hundred or more, for all Soi knew. But how would Tatsuki know that? Had she figured it out? Did she know the biggest secret she kept?

Tatsuki shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought she was turning 28 or something soon."

"Oh." Soi sighed, letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Her expression quickly turned to its usual scowl, though, as she said, "No, she'll be turning 26. I'm 20. It's not that bad."

Tatsuki opened her moth to say something but was cut off by Chizuru practically throwing herself at her. Soi rolled her eyes as Tatsuki yelled at Chizuru—something about how many times she'd told her not to do that, though Soi wasn't paying attention—and stood up, causing both girls to stop and look up at her.

"Where are you going?" Tatsuki asked.

"I have to get to class. I'll see you after school." Soi replied. She didn't wait for a response before walking away, dumping her mostly untouched lunch in the trash on her way out.

By the time she was outside, it had already started to snow. She wasn't sure if she was glad—she'd always liked winter the best—or is she wanted to curse the sky because she would have to walk home in the snow. She decided on her trademark scowl once again as she hurried off to class. She shuddered at the idea, but she'd just have to call Yoruichi to pick her up if the weather got too bad.

-

With another sigh Yoruichi finally tore her gaze away from the window, just to stare up at the ceiling. A million thoughts had been swarming her mind when she first laid down, the snow just beginning to fall, but now she could only think of one thing: Soi Fon. She couldn't help but wonder how one mere human could get to her so much as she thought about the first time they'd made love after the girl had found out she was a vampire. How she'd held Soi's hands above her head, pinning her to the bed. How she'd leaned further in to whisper in Soi's ear, her icy breath tickling her neck.

"_Doesn't it scare you?" _She had asked.

"…_Doesn't…what?"_ Soi managed.

"_This. You know what I am. And I am so close." _She'd leaned in even further, if possible, to whisper, _"So close."_

"_Are you afraid?"_

"_No."_

Yoruichi could still hear the confidence in her voice; remember how Soi had shuddered against her body, though Yoruichi never did know what it was from. It could have been the proximity. Or fear. Or perhaps just the temperature. Or it could have been—

Yoruichi's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone, however, and she glared at the offending device for a moment before picking it up and, upon seeing who it was, answering, "Hey, Soi. What's up?"

"Hey. I hate to ask, but can you pick me up in about an hour?" Soi asked on the other end of the phone, tacking on at the end in a mutter, "It's snowing like a son of a bitch out here."

"Sure, where do you want me to pick you up from?" Yoruichi replied. She unconsciously grinned slightly.

"Outside the school gym is fine." Soi answered.

"Alright, see you in an hour."

"Thanks."

Yoruichi hung up, feeling a bit better about having spent the entire day doing absolutely nothing.

-

The sun had just gone down by the time Yoruichi pulled up in front of Soi's school. She walked silently through the night to the gym, slipping in just as quietly. As soon as she was inside she noticed Soi a few feet away, back turned as she watched Tatsuki and a few of the new track team members. Soi didn't seem to notice her and Yoruichi's frown deepened when Soi didn't even so much as flinch when she placed a cool hand on the small of her back.

"Oh, hey," she greeted instead, turning to the cocoa-skinned Goddess.

"Hey." Yoruichi grinned. Soi leaned back against her as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and said, "How's it going?"

"You're cold." Soi frowned, ignoring Yoruichi's question as she pulled away. Yoruichi's expression mirrored Soi's but she let her go.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

"Of course not." Soi responded, almost sounding offended and somewhat hurt. She gave Yoruichi a 'It's not me I'm worried about; it's you' look and Yoruichi seemed to understand, grinning as Soi began to turn away, though she didn't get far, as Yoruichi grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back into her cool body.

"Aww, my Little Bee's worried about me." The older woman cooed as she wrapped her arms around Soi again. Soi blushed, looking away with the best scowl she could muster, causing Yoruichi to chuckle.

"Sorry. If I'd known you were still hungry I would've taken a bus or something. "Soi mumbled. "If you want—"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Yoruichi shrugged, cutting the Chinese girl off before she could offer her blood to the vampire. If she'd know that Soi would notice how cold she was—she was used to people not noticing; then again, most of the time she was full, or at least tried to stay that way, leaving her body temperature almost that of a normal human—she would have spent her day getting more blood rather than sitting in her apartment all day doing nothing. Of course, she hadn't really noticed how cold she was, either. She didn't feel very hungry, but if Soi was commenting on it she should probably do something about it.

"I'll go see if Tatsuki needs anything else then we can go." Soi said, drawing Yoruichi from her thoughts. She nodded and watched as the girl walked over to her friend, who glanced at Yoruichi with a disapproving look as Soi told her she was leaving.

Perhaps the normal response would have been to glare back, but Yoruichi didn't. She couldn't blame the human for her dislike. She knew that there was something different about the tan Goddess and she knew that she was dangerous. Her instincts told her as much and to stay away, and for that, Yoruichi could not blame her. In fact, she was almost glad her girlfriend's friend was so cautious. Maybe Soi would've been safer if she'd listened to her. Not that Yoruichi would've been very happy if she had—maybe she was selfish for it, but she was glad Soi didn't listen—seeing as they wouldn't be together now if that were the case.

Soi approached Yoruichi a few moments later and the two walked out of the gym together and to Yoruichi's expensive sports car silently. The drive back home passed much the same way, worrying Soi slightly. It was odd for Yoruichi to be so quiet. Soi had noticed something off about her for the past couple of weeks but she couldn't quite place what. Had something happened? Was it something she said (or didn't say)?

"Is something wrong?" She finally asked as they pulled up in front of their apartment and Yoruichi turned the car off.

"Like what?" Yoruichi asked blankly. It hadn't been the answer Soi was hoping for, but the one she was expecting.

"I don't know. You just seem…different." Soi replied.

"I'm not different and there's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it, Soi." Yoruichi placed her hand over Soi's as she spoke, gently squeezing it before kissing the girl's cheek and getting out of the car.

'_Don't worry about it'_… She was always saying that; Soi was beginning to think it only gave her more reason to worry.

She didn't dwell on the thought long, though, getting out of the car as well and following her girlfriend up to their apartment. As they climbed the stairs into the darkness, Soi couldn't help but think it was going to be a very long night…

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I know, lame way to end a chapter (especially the first chapter), but if I didn't stop there, then this would've been, like 5,000 words and I didn't want to post anything quite that long for the first chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think, even if you hate it :) Also, the title of this story is subject to change (it's called 'Dance With The Devil' simply because that was the song I was listening to while uploading it and it sort of fit XD), so if you have any suggestions, I'd been more than happy to hear them :)  
_


End file.
